Help:Everyone's Guidelines and new Info
Preface Generally this world of Edelina was generally built up by me when I was thinking of how and what was needed for the players. Wanting to created an "Open world" session was not an easy task, however through the help of reliable game sources and research planning was I able to make it. So generally I would respect if you able to credit me for the "masterpiece" I made. Go ahead and enjoy this world I built upon. I do not really mind if you create custom campaign for it! Introduction My purpose for this is the goal of setting some world rules for you to follow if you planning to use this world as a setting for the players Some of the basic rules are: -Don't follow any specific things, as an open world. Do whatever is needed, if you die do not cry. If you became OP, good for you. -No revive of players, If they happened to die. They suppose to remake a new character, loot however remains We uses the D&D 5th Edition, follow the rules of that too. Dont have the players' book? heres the link: http://orc-news.ru/dnd5eng.pdf Hold on want make your own character ? I have guide for you to make them. World Information Did you came here to find information about the world? If you are do not be disappointed that most of the stuff here is either WIP or half given information, yes there are information like Factions and Religion but there are many many more undiscovered things in the "OPEN WORLD" So please do me a favor and discover them all Basic knowledge of the world The world starts off in the 59 AF Felix, Felix is one of the great Hero in the world. renown for his great ability to unite the world in an era of prosperity and peace, however he simply vanished from everyone thus the Era of Felix begins. so the world started off in 59 AF in the Siècle Region, where most of the happenings are in Edelina. There are many other regions, but for now you stick with Siècle. bad, live with it Want to know about: *Races *Factions *Religions *Notable Places Currency The currency world uses Phénix Mint and currency exchange as follows, 1 Gold Phénix = 10 Sliver Phénix 1 Sliver Phénix = 100 Bronze Phénix The world has shops and other markets. possible to cause recession And the items priced does not have a fixed price Travel and Exploration Traveling has tardy bit lost of direction, so I be explaining how things work here. Every in-game days, Its possible to travel 30 kilometers in-game. So please take time to explore the world, there are many events and unexplored things on the map which you unveiled as you go along with the open world campaign Custom stuff/class/race? Well you come to the right place, Ask the GM whether its allowed. personally for me I allow custom stuff as long as you players do not make it overpowered